Protecting Fire
by Duelgirl17
Summary: A spunky teenage girl finds herself thrown into the world of demons after she turns 16, but doesn't seemed fazed by it. Our favorite loner fire demon is sent to protect her. An interesting bond forms...is there more to it than there seems to be? HieixOC


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own this plot and my unnamed OC…by the way…if any of you have a suggestion for the name I would love to hear some. Thanks and enjoy reading!

Start

Every wonder if such things as demons and other worldly dimensions exist? Some would say no because there are no such things as demons. But, a selected few do believe in them and can witness first hand meeting one. Now these aren't your typical giant, blue or green monsters with spiky horns on their heads and fangs as long as trees limbs, but more precisely they can take on a human form.

And so begins the story of one spunky seventeen year old high school girl. She goes to Karameshi High in downtown Tokyo. This girl has shoulder length navy blue hair and bright amethyst eyes. She is about four feet, eight inches tall, but has an attitude to make up for it. She tends to argue a lot with her teachers when she doesn't agree with them. Overall, she seems like a normal girl, but actually she has an extraordinary secret…she is part demon. She can control fire at her whim. She found out about these powers a little over a year ago, the day after her sixteenth birthday. She had been walking home after school when a huge seven foot green monster with razor sharp teeth landed in front of her and raised his claws ready to attack her. She had crouched down on the ground and put her hands above her head while closing her eyes tightly. She felt a surge of heat come from above her, she cracked an eye open and saw nothing but charred remains of the monster in front of her. She hastily got up and rushed home. Once she was in the safety of her room, she sat on her bed and looked at her hands.

"_I did that? But…how?" _she had thought with slight tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

That had been over a year ago and now she has more knowledge of what her powers entail. Furthermore, since the awakening of her powers more and more of those horrible monsters have been coming after her. She began secretly practicing with her powers when her parents weren't at home. She was able to form fire balls in the palm of her hand and shoot them at the demons. Her favorite attack was when she can form knives out of fire and throw them at the demons. This spunky girl is actually having fun with her powers.

Her life took a turn about six months ago when she started having the feeling of constantly being watched. She felt this way at home in her room, walking to school, at school, and walking home. She finally confronted her 'shadow' one night when she was sitting on the window sill looking at the old oak tree in her backyard.

"I know you're there. Come out now!" she yelled towards the tree. She heard a rustle of the leaves and then it was silent. She sighed and climbed off the window and sat on her bed. She started to read her book for her History class when she felt a breeze come from her window. She looked up slightly but not towards the window. She put her nose back in her book and engrossed herself in the chapter.

"You sure are dense" a voice said from her window.

"AAHH!" she screamed throwing her book up in the air and turning towards the window. In the window was a boy with crimson colored eyes, black, gravity defying hair with a white starburst in the front. He 

was wearing a black cloak with black pants, and black boots. He was also wearing a white scarf around his neck and a white bandana around his forehead. He was sitting on her window sill. From her perspective he looked a little taller than her by how he fit in the window and he also looked to be about her age, maybe a year older. In truth, he is only four feet, ten inches and is eighteen years old, in human years of course.

"W-who are y-you?" the girl stuttered.

"Hn. Its none of your business" stated the boy.

"Well I'm going to make it my business since you are in my window" she smirked towards the boy.

"Hn. Hiei" he answered. _She certainly is persistent isn't she? She may not be as bad as I thought she would be. _Hiei thought to himself.

"Well, Hiei, may I ask why you have been following me for the past three weeks and are currently sitting in my window?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hn" he answered again. His eyes had widened slightly when she first asked her question but soon turned back to their normal emotionless look.

"Is that all you can say?" she inquired irritated.

"You ask too many questions" he stated, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Well duh! There is a stranger in my window who has been stalking me for three weeks! Of course I would ask a lot of questions when I see him!" she stated with a raised voice.

"Fine onna. I was sent to watch over you" he said, annoyed at having to answer her questions.

"To watch over me? What do you mean?" she asked very confused.

"Yes, because of your increase in demonic powers" he stated in a bored tone.

"Demonic powers? Oh you mean the fire!" she said excitedly sitting up on her knees on her bed closer to the boy.

"Hn" _She doesn't seem too startled by the fact that she is half demon and has these powers. _He pondered.

"Are you a demon by chance?" she asked curiously.

"Hn…yes" he said looking away from her out the window.

"Oh awesome! What kind are you?" her eyes big and bright.

"Doesn't it bother you?" he asked trying to figure out why she wasn't fazed by this information.

"What?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Having these powers and facing demons, and being half one yourself" he answered.

"Well…I was shocked when I first found out but since I was little I have always loved to hear stories about demons and read about them. So I knew already that they existed" she paused and thought for a minute. "As for me being half one…I don't know. I guess it makes sense, since I can control fire. And no normal person can do that" she ended with a small smile on her face.

"Interesting" he mumbled. _She's not as much of a baka as I took her for _he thought.

"But you still haven't answered my question from before. What type of demon are you?" she asked again.

"Fire demon" he answered shortly.

"Wow really!? That's amazing!" she smiled brightly.

"Hn"

That ended that first conversation between the fire demon Hiei, and the half fire demon girl. Although, it was the first conversation of many that the two would have together. Hiei would visit her every night and they would talk until the early morning hours. Hiei would follow her to school in the morning and from school in the afternoon. He would camouflage himself within the leaves of the trees as not to be seen by other people. He was being sneaky as a fox. The girl took a liking to this boy. She looked at him as her guardian. He would always be there when she faced trouble ready with his katana. But there was something more that was there that she felt for this boy, she was just unsure of it at the moment.

Currently, the spunky girl was sitting in her history class rather bored. She looked out the window towards the cloudless sky. The birds were soaring through the air, without a care in the world. A light breeze was tickling the leaves of the trees and the bright sun was smiling on the ground beneath. She sighed, wishing she could be outside enjoying the day, instead of being cooped up inside getting lectured by a monotone old man. Finally, the final bell rang and the students filled out of class to begin the weekend. The half fire demon girl walked to her locker. As she was leaving she was confronted by one of the football players, the quarterback; his name is Justin. He was an exchange student from America.

"Hey there" he said stopping in front of her to block her from moving forward anymore.

"Can I help you?" she asked shortly. She was rather annoyed that this jerk was keeping her from getting home and seeing Hiei.

"As a matter of fact yes you can. You see I have been noticing you a lot lately and would love it if you would go out with me some time" he stated getting closer to her. She was backed up until her back hit the wall.

"Get away from me" she said defiantly. Trying not to sounds scared, when in fact she was a little.

"Oh come on. You know you want to." He cooed getting even closer. She shut her eyes hoping someone she knew would come soon.

"Listening to her would do you some good. Unless you want to deal with me" a voiced said from behind Justin. The girl looked around Justin's shoulder and saw Hiei standing there looking as menacing as ever, ready to yield his sword.

"Hiei!" she shouted happily running away from Justin and next to Hiei. Hiei knew he would have to do a little acting to get this jerk away from her. Now Hiei isn't going soft or anything but his orders were to protect her and he considered anyone trying to make a move on her a threat to her well being. So in his brilliant effort to act he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him in order to show where he stood in all of this.

"You ok?" he asked softly. He mentally gagged for how sweet he sounded.

"Yea I'm fine" she moved herself to stand slightly behind him. Hiei turned back to Justin and glared at him.

"Stay away from her" he stated plainly. Justin just scowled slightly and walked off. Hiei relaxed somewhat, not even knowing that he was tense to begin with. The girl behind him though was clinging to the back of his cloak and had her head buried in it as well. He could feel her shaking slightly.

"What's wrong with you onna?" he asked a tad bit on the mean side.

"I was just scared a little that's all" she answered with a small sniffle.

"Baka. If that scared then you are nothing but a weak human" Hiei commented with his mean streak again.

"I'm not weak. It's just that, Justin is lecherous and all the girls fear what he will do to them when caught alone with him" she reasoned looking down at the ground.

"You can still do something better than just standing there doing nothing!" Hiei yelled.

"I froze up ok! I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you want me to be!" small tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

"At least we agree on something…I don't think you will ever become stronger" Hiei mumbled pulling away from the sniffing girl and folding his arms across his chest. The once spunky girl stood there dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say. Hiei thought that she hadn't heard him, but he was wrong.

"I hate you" she whispered looking down so her bangs covered her eyes.

"Speak up onna"

"I said I HATE you!" she yelled smacking Hiei across the face. Hiei was stunned to say the least. Never in his life had a girl struck him before. But he then realized that she had heard him from before. Guilt quickly washed over him but didn't stay long. He felt a pang in his heart as he saw her dash off down the street and around the corner. Hiei just stood in place and looked down at the ground and found her ring a few feet away from him. He picked it up and looked at it.

"What have I done?" he questioned himself. Never in his life has he doubted his actions as he was doing right now.

Since then he has worn the ring on a chain around his neck under his cloak and still watches her from a distance, waiting for the right time when he can confront her and explain himself to her. That is if his pride doesn't get in the way of his heart. Yes, Hiei had fallen for the girl he was to protect and he screwed it up by being selfish and not thinking before he spoke. He was happy though that he was still able to watch her from afar and keep her out of harms way, but would that keep him satisfied?

End

So what do you all think? Lemme know if you want me to continue this or not. If I get enough reviews of people telling me that they like it…I might continue it when I have the time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
